


Virgil Catches a Patton

by KieraElieson



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: 1:6 ratio, G/T, Gen, Giant AU, How to Train Your Dragon AU, Human AU, does not actually have dragons, im open to suggestions, instead of 1:12, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23180002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieraElieson/pseuds/KieraElieson
Summary: Chapter one is from February Prompts, day eight. It has been requested to be continued, which I am very glad to do!The prompt was Closed/CaptureThe How to Train Your Dragon influences are pretty slight, but they’ve been in my head and influenced things, so the tag stays.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Platonic Moxiety - Relationship
Comments: 21
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Okay_so_maybe_i_hurt_my_fav](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okay_so_maybe_i_hurt_my_fav/gifts), [BrixieThorn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrixieThorn/gifts).



> Chapter one is from February Prompts, day eight. It has been requested to be continued, which I am very glad to do!
> 
> The prompt was Closed/Capture
> 
> The How to Train Your Dragon influences are pretty slight, but they’ve been in my head and influenced things, so the tag stays.

There was a loud snap, and Virgil’s eyes went wide as saucers. His trap had closed on something. His skin crawled and he didn’t dare turn around, much less go and check the trap. He could hear rustling, and muffled sounds of pain. 

A portion of his shock turned to confusion. Animals wouldn’t try to muffle their own noises. He turned around and walked back to the trap. 

There was a giant. In his trap. His trap was closed around a giant’s ankle. He had captured a giant??? There was a giant?? Right there??? He hadn’t even seen a giant in years! And the giant was staring at him. His chin was quivering and tears were running down his face. Dark blood was slipping down over his foot. 

Neither Virgil nor the giant moved or made a sound. 

Virgil’s mind flashed to the last time he’d seen a giant. There had been three of them, lifting rocks larger and far heavier than he was, and building a wall with them. His dad had pointed out the magicians nearby, and told him that the magicians worked for the king. They captured the giants to do the kind of work that would take years to do otherwise. 

And now he had caught a giant. He, who was scared to check a trap he’d set himself. What was he supposed to do?!? He couldn’t overpower it and take it anywhere, and he didn’t dare go near it. He had a crossbow, but, even just the idea of shooting the giant made him sick to his stomach. 

And then the giant spoke, in a voice choked with pain. “Can you help me get out of here, kiddo?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was requested!
> 
> Prompts are Sad/Save and “you were supposed to leave”

Patton looked down at the human. His view was very blurry from the many tears, and his entire leg felt like it was on fire. All he’d wanted to do was to see the humans. He’d never intended on stepping in a bear trap, or whatever trap this was. He hoped it wasn’t intended as a giant trap. 

The human was still staring, not moving. Patton tried again. “Can you help me get out? Please?”

The human took a step forward, and then stopped. “Promise you won’t try to touch me.”

“I-I won’t,” Patton promised, struggling to keep his voice even. 

He was sitting with his knees pulled up to his chest, because it kept his ankle in the least painful position, but any muscle twitch made it hurt much worse. He buried his face in his knees, trying to breathe deep and steady, and not really succeeding. 

A touch on his calf made him flinch, and bite back a whine at the added pain that caused. The human was standing right beside him now, only about half as high as his knee. 

The human inspected his ankle a while. “I think I can get it off, but I can’t promise it hasn’t broken the bone. Hold still.” 

Patton gripped his knees tighter, and managed to be still, but there was no way of being quiet while the trap was released and pulled off his ankle. 

Patton was crying and shaking for a long time after the trap was safely gone. But finally he knew he was going to have to do something about it. He couldn’t just leave his ankle bleeding forever.

He picked his head up and looked around in the dim twilight, only to hear a crack and see a flash of sparks, illuminating the human who was starting a fire. 

“I-I thought humans were scared of giants,” Patton said. “That you were supposed to leave.”

“Nah, I’d say at this point giants ought to be scared of humans. Of magicians, at least.” The human looked up at him with a sad, pitying look. “And anyway, I did leave for a while, I just came back.”

“... are you a magician?” Patton asked. 

The human shook his head. “No. You don’t… don’t deserve that. I’ll try and get you back on your feet before one of them finds you.”

Patton couldn’t help but feel that the pun was intended, and wanted to say something lighthearted too. “You’d save me twice?” He asked with a smile. 

The human scoffed. “I set the trap, I didn’t save you.”

“Well, you still got me out of it. Thank you.”

The human sat back, satisfied with his fire, and then started pulling a pot out of his bag and filling it with things and putting it on the fire. After a while Patton realized that it didn’t really smell like food. 

“What is that?” 

“It’s medicine. I’ll help put it on your foot, but you have to be still again.”

“It looks really hot.”

“No, it’s not done yet. I’ll let it cool first.”

“Ok.” Patton bit his lip. On one hand, medicine was probably a good thing, but he actually really, really didn’t want anything, no matter how well intentioned, anywhere near his foot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone wanna give a prompt for the third chapter?


	3. Chapter 3

Fear/Comfort

"You're not so scary."

  
  


Virgil couldn’t help still feeling fear whenever he looked up at the giant. He was massive, probably able to crush Virgil with a well aimed fist. But at the same time, Virgil had a monster of guilt in his stomach, clawing him inside out. The giant was hurt, was hurting, and it was very much Virgil’s fault. 

Tears were still flowing slowly, and Virgil noticed the full-body flinches when he happened to move his leg. He wanted to help, or at least offer some kind of comfort, and hopefully the medicine would do that. 

“I think it’s about ready. I’ll let it cool, and then put it on.”

The giant hesitantly nodded, biting his lip and looking away, out into the forest. 

There was an awkward silence for a while. Virgil pulled a sheet out of his bag, careful not to let it touch the ground. He ripped it into long strips, wide enough to cover the injury, and tied the strips together, using the least bulky knot he knew. Hopefully it would work as a bandage. 

He tested the medicine with a finger. It was still hot, but it wouldn’t burn. Maybe the heat would be helpful. 

“Ok. It’s ready.”

In a voice that was probably very quiet for the giant, but Virgil could still hear clearly, he said, “... I’m not…”

And then Virgil finally recognized it. The giant was scared. Maybe not of him because he was a human, but definitely scared that Virgil would hurt him. Which… Virgil couldn’t see any other way of looking at it. The giant still intended to keep his promise of not touching Virgil, even if Virgil was touching him, even touching somewhere that would hurt. Virgil’s fear melted away, and he couldn’t see any hint of malice in anything he thought of about the giant. 

“You know, you aren’t so scary.” 

The giant gave a small wet laugh, tears starting to flow again. “I hope not. I try not to be.”

Virgil got his things together and moved to right near the giant. He didn’t miss how the giant tensed. “I’d like to help you. I’ll be as gentle as I can. Can I touch your ankle?”

There was a pause. “If I tell you to stop in the middle, will you?”

“I will.”

“O-ok. You can.”

Virgil knew he’d have to do something to keep the giant’s mind off his leg. “My name is Virgil. What’s yours?”

“Patton.”

“Do you have any family?” Virgil started cuffing up Patton’s pants, careful to avoid touching him directly. 

“N-not anymore.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. So what made you come into human lands?”

“Um… after I lost my family I got lonely.”

Virgil could have smacked himself. He was  _ awful  _ at this. At least he was nearly done cuffing the pants leg. “So what have you seen since you got here?”

“I only just got here. I haven’t seen much yet.” 

Virgil had a strong urge to bury himself under the leaves. 

“I did get to meet you, though,” Patton said, a little bit more cheerfully. 

“Well, I’m very glad to have met you, Patton. Though I wish it was under different circumstances.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone have a prompt for the next chapter? 
> 
> You can give a two word prompt, or a sentence, or whatever. If you give more than one I will do my best to work them all in.

**Author's Note:**

> If I write a chapter based on your prompt I will also gift you the fic. This fic is dependent on interaction, so I want you to be getting something out of it too!


End file.
